I'm no Angel
by Seraphic Dragon
Summary: This is a world of demons, we rule over the humans.  There are no angels, they are gone.  Rei Kon a young human in this society begins to question if this is really true.  And begins an adventure that may change his life.  KxR, TxM, BxY Yaoi.  I warned ya


**I'm no Angel**

**Summary: This is a world of demons, and you humans merely do what we say. There are no such things as angels, they're long gone. Nothing will ever change that.**

**Pairing: KaixRei, TakaoxMax, maybe BorisxYuuri.**

**Rating: T for now, let's just see how long that will last.**

**Author's note: This first chapter is humorous, and the next few may be as well, but eventually that is going to change, and it is going to take on a more serious note.**

**This story is in Rei's POV.**

* * *

_**Take this sorrow to thy heart, and make it a part of thee, and it shall nourish thee till thou art strong again.**_

_** - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, "Hyperion"**_

* * *

**I'm no Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**There's no Such Thing as Angels**

_Soft footsteps… people calling out for something… __But what?__Can't think… can't__ see…? What happened?_

_As if a different person, I found myself involuntarily running away from the voices. Running towards something I didn't see, but somehow, I knew exactly where it was. Trees passed by in a blur next to me, as I dodged any of the large plants in front of me. Then suddenly, I stopped. There was a woman in front of me, her back turned, so I couldn't see who she was. But she was sad… I knew._

_I took a few more steps toward the woman, and she turned, facing me. Yet I still couldn't see her, only an outline of her body. My sandals clicked lightly on the soil, as I moved closer to this woman. She remained still, as I moved closer to her, ignoring the sound of people coming closer. Then I noticed. Two large white wings spread around the woman. She was an angel, and for one instance, I could see her clearly. _

_She smiled, mumbling unheard things to me, before a blinding light surrounded my being, and I stared at her in shock, as everything around me began to vanish. And right before I was completely gone, I saw a long spear stab her right through her chest, and blood blossom out… and only one word escaped my mouth…_

"Mother!" I shouted, bolting upright in my bed. Putting one of my hands to my head, I slowly began to calm myself down, placing my other hand over my heart, which seemed to beat at a frightening pace. Yet all my thoughts remained on that dream.

That woman…she was obviously an angel…but that couldn't be right…angels had been gone for years. They were all killed in that bloody war, fourteen years ago…

I sighed to myself, deciding that this was just my internal alarm clocks' new way of waking me up, and mentally told myself not fall asleep reading a history book.

Oh well, it was shower time… I may live in a dump, but I sure wasn't gonna smell like one…

Turning off of my small bed, I walked towards my bathroom in the dingy one room apartment, cursing about the evils of history the whole way.

Once inside, I took a towel off the counter, and draped it over the shower wall. Then I turned on the water, and let it warm as I relieved myself, and brushed my teeth. After that was done, I opened up the shower door, and tested if the water was warm enough, before I shed myself of my clothes, and stepped into the welcoming warmth that was a warm shower.

During the duration of my heaven in home, I realized that it was Monday…and that meant school… My face turned sour in almost an instant and I cursed to God, even though the demons said he didn't exist. Seriously, who came up with the day Monday? Come over here so I can punch your lights out.

Once warm, and in fresh, clean, and not so new clothes, I went into my mini kitchenette and ate the wonderful and wholesome meal of bread and butter… I frowned at my choice of a meal, before realizing I had no choice of a meal. The temptation of going out and begging for better food almost got the better of me before I re-gathered my almost lost "Manly" pride, and forced the stale food down.

…Geez I'm dirt poor…

The walk (yes WALK, I can't afford a bike people…donate…?) to school was uneventful, and when I got to class, I realized that I was early… an hour early… Aw man…I could have been working right now… maybe the janitor will pay me…?

I leaned on the wall next to the door to my classroom, and weighed the possibility, before deciding that I had to stop thinking about my wealth…or lack thereof… Aah! Stop it. I am not poor, I am not poor…yet no matter how many times I tell myself that, the truth comes and bites me in my poor abused butt…usually around lunch time.

Okay…If I use the word 'poor' one more time I am gonna scream.

Deciding that looking at my decently clean shoes would get me off my horrible train of thoughts… I stared at them, before my gaze shifted more to the ground… Hey an ant…

I watched it move around on the floor in front of me, as it came closer to my foot, sniffing the bottom of it, where I most likely stepped on dog crap or something. When it came closer, I stepped on it… and all reasons as to why that was so entertaining flew out the window.

I smiled when I realized, that regardless to how entertaining it was or wasn't I had still managed to waste some time, and I glanced at the clock, and frowned when I noticed not even ten minutes had gone by…

"DAMMIT!!"

When I looked up, I realized that some other early kid was about to talk to me, but he hurried away thinking I was mad at him or something…poor kid. Dammit! I screamed again.

…

Well… at some point or another, class started. But the moment I sat down, I was wondering just why I wanted to get into class so bad… It was more interesting watching that ant…

I nodded off for a few minutes, before I was forced awake by my evil history teacher. I swear, he knows I suck at history, and he probably takes great pride in torturing me about it.

He's an evil demon…and sadly I couldn't be more correct about the demon part of it… I was in a school that was run mostly by demons, and mainly demons attended it. The only reason I was here was because it was closer to my home. Though it is a little uncomfortable being stared at, like some person's lunch. The only comforting part is that I actually do have some friends… Rai, and Mao have been my friends for as long as I remember…and they have stuck with me through thick and thin… but even with friends like those two… I kind of wish something different would happen to this school. Everything around here is so… routine…

After school, I slowly walked home, taking in my surroundings, since I had nothing better to do. I looked up at the blue sky, and just watched clouds move by, until my eyes caught onto something red, and large, and it was coming right …for…ME!!!

I jumped out of the way of the large comet, just before it came tumbling down, making a pretty impressive dent in the land.

Carefully, I stepped closer to the cooling rock, as I let my brain go wild: What if it was an alien? What if it carried some large disease…? What if this meant the end of the world?!

And though I was frightening myself quite a bit, I found my curiosity overruled, and I was nearly two feet away, when the large rock opened, and out stepped a blue two tone haired demon with the most stunning crimson eyes I have ever seen.

Well there goes my theory of aliens…

I stand there, no more than one foot away from him, and clearly able to see every detail of his eyes. I think I am staring at this man like he is some prince from a distant kingdom, and he smirks at my reaction, before saying one very clear word:

"Move."

I stand there for a second too long, it seems, when he makes it his business to move me, and the next thing I know I am lodged in a wall, and fuming. This demon doesn't even seem fazed. Like its normal for someone to suddenly push someone into a wall.

He smirks at me again, before glaring and walking away from me, and I feel the blood boil in my body, I glare at his retreating back before shouting at him.

"Wait!"

And he barely turns around before I am right in front of him, and my fist is lodged in the wall close to his head.

I almost wet myself when he looked at my fist with cold calculating eyes and then looked over my body, with an even worse glare.

And then he grabs my still stuck arm, and pulls it out, and I have only a second to recognize that it is bleeding pretty badly, before it is twisted painfully behind me, and I am shoved face first into the wall. And I only have one more second to think before I completely black out.

_Oh why did I have to wish for something big to happen…?

* * *

_

TBC...

Come back next chapter, k? Oh and leave a nice review if you liked


End file.
